Found You
by mrsjahmez
Summary: Logan and Carlos have a cute little encounter.


Carlos Garcia was a carmel boy with big brown eyes and a short snipped black haircut to match his sexy appearance. In essence, he was every girl (or boy's) dream guy. Sturdy, good build and one heck of a kisser. While most people saw him for this outward confidence he exuded, they didn't know what lurked behind that skinny jeans-wearing, guy flirting boy.

Carlos had developed a pretty big crush on his friend/bandmate Logan. While he was unsure of Logan's feelings towards him, he was going to make sure he would know by tonight. That's right, Carlos was going ALL OUT. he was going to put on a show that no logan could resist. But it was the exact opposite of what was to be expected from this alluring, sexy boy.

Wrapped in fuzzy, pink blankets, Carlos lay with his head on a pillow, lounging on the bed with the tips of his toes pointing out. You could tell he was wearing a footie pajama. Not just any footie pajama though. This one was adorned with bunnies, fluffy white bunnies hopping all over Carlos' fabric enclothed body. Moving upwards, a crisp bow tie was wrapped and settled around the latino's neck. The entire effect was, moreover, the cutest scene ever. Nobody would have guessed this softer, sweeter side to carlos.

Carlos leaned over the wooden nightstand to grab a suede chocolate teddybear, hugging it to his chest. His smile lit up with a face that would make anybody happy. Carlos, still holding the teddy bear and tangled in blankets, made his way out of the bed, looking like a 5 year old. He walked over to Logan, who was in his lab coat doing an experiment.

Logan's matted brown hair was spiked up, giving of a mad-scientist sort of aura. His lab coat and gloves were stained with chemistry labs from the past two years of his new-found career. In his footie pajamas and dropping the teddy bear, a very adorable Carlos came up to logan.

"Hey Logie, whatcha doin?"

Logan turned around, still mesmarized by the chemicals, and his jaw dropped when he saw Carlos. His eyes bulged as he tried to regain a calm composure, still taken aback from the cute boy.

"I, uh, just, you know, uh, might be making some chemical reactions"

"Wow!" Carlos, still grinning like he was a little kid, "can i see?" His big brown eyes danced in front of Logan's face.

"OH NO CARLOS THAT'S BARIUM DON'T TOUCH!"

"oh, sorry logie." He pulled a back, bowing his face a bit.

"Oh no carlos, it's alright," logan walked right up to him and smiled, showing cute dimples. "you can help me if you promise to be careful, you cutie"

"Uh, uh yeah! I mean sure!" Carlos blushed a bit at logan's remark and turned to help him. They were stirring the Nitrate, Carbon, something Logan couldn't really remember anymore. He was too entralled by the bunny-clad latino standing right next to him, their bodies touching. He used his hand to gently glide the micro spatula of something into the test tube. Carlos smiled as Logan took hold of his hand, and used it as a guide. The tube fizzled for a bit, and then turned blue. Carlos giggled and Logan hip-bumped him, lauging.

Carlos skipped over to the couch, his hips lifting from side to side. He fell back on the soft couch, letting the blankets engulf him. Eventually he was so hidden only his feet poked out, two pink bunny wrapped feet.

Logan chuckled and put down his chemicals. "Oh no! Carlitos has dissapeared!" He faked a look of extreme horror on his dimpled face.

Carlos' head shot up between the blankets for a split second, grinning like a maniac. "Come and find me!" he hid under the blankets, giggling.

"Coming!" Logan's strong arms wrapped around the latino, pulling him out by his waist. He lay carlos down on the blankets, the playful laughter gone by the time Carlos sat up and looked at Logan with lust in his eyes.

Logan's arms were still around Carlos, and Carlos was clutching the blanket, the two brown eyed boys moving closer and closer. Neither were quite aware of what was happening as the latino leaned up and logan bent over, still mesmarized in Carlos' eyes. The gaze intensified and Carlos found himself getting fluttery heartbeats. Their faces, so close, sent shivers down his spine.

Logan tried to keep his body from shaking, as his heart sent thumping beats throught his pale body. He put one hand gently on Carlos' shoulder, unable to break away from his eyes, as he tilted his body forwards.

Carlos had clutched the blanket tighter now, cheeks growing redder as he felt Logan's breath ghost his face, growing closer.

Logan fluttered his eyes closed and kissed Carlos softly. Carlos tilted his neck to get a better angle, and pushed up into the kiss, taking in Logan's face. It was so beautiful, and he wanted to enjoy this.

Logan moved his body forwards to deepen the kiss. He found himself nibbling on Carlos' bottom lip, making the boy giggle. Carlos prodded his tounge on logan's lip, asking for entrance. Logan smiled into the kiss, slightly parting his lips when he suddenly took hold of Carlos' tounge with his lips. He sucked on the tounge, watching Carlos closely. A small moan escaped as the latino pushed up into Logan's mouth.

When they pulled away, amazed, neither made a sound as they were just smiling like two little school boys at eachother.

"Carlitos?" Logan whispered lovingly into his ear.

"yeah?"

"i found you."


End file.
